


What Cheers Me Up

by PlatinumSky



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSky/pseuds/PlatinumSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is feeling moody, but thankfully, Nitori knows how to cheer him up. Rin POV fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cheers Me Up

 

                I was lying on my bed, still in my swimsuit, with my jacket unzipped. I ran a hand though my hair, still wet from the pool. As I stared at the bottom of the bunk above me, a shadow fell across my face. When I looked over, Nitori was standing there beside my head.

                "What do you want?" I asked him.

                "You're sulking, Rin."

                "So?" I snipped. "Aren't I allowed to sulk?"

                "You are." He said. "But I'm allowed to cheer you up." Before I could reply, he was gone into the bathroom.

                "Whatever that means." I said to myself.  I closed my eyes and... well I guess I was sulking. I hate it when he's right.

                Suddenly, I felt a weight on my hips. I opened my eyes to find Nitori on top of me, wearing nothing but one of my sweaters. It was much too big for him, to the point where his hands barely made it out of the sleeves. He ran his soft hands up my bare chest as he leaned in to plant his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in his kisses. Reaching up, I grabbed the back of his head and ran my tongue across his lips. His mouth opened, our tongues pushed into each other's mouths, and each breath we drew became deeper and more erratic. He dismounted me and laid against my side, our lips never leaving each other, and I felt his hand slowly slide down my body until it reached the tent I was pitching in my swim trunks. His hand pushed my hard cock against my body and rubbed it through the fabric of my shorts. Nitori's other hand explored my chest until it found a nipple. He pinched it, and I winced, breaking the kiss.

                "Take that sweater off now!" I ordered. Nitori smiled and got off the bed. Facing away from me, he unzipped the sweater and let it slip slowly over his shoulders and fall to  the floor. His beautiful round butt cheeks were so close I could reach out and touch them. So I did. And they were phenomenal. "I want to taste this." I told him, pulling him back onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and straddled my head, facing toward my feet. I reached up and grabbed his beautiful ass cheeks and pushed them apart, revealing his tight hole.  I closed my eyes and lifted my head and buried my face in his ass. Nitori moaned as I flicked his hole with my tongue.

                As I tongued Nitori's perfectly tight hole, he bent over and grabbed my cock, and slid it slowly into his mouth. The feeling of his warm, wet mouth bobbing up and down my member was almost too much. When he started doing circles around me with his tongue, I knew I had to step up my game. I quickly wet my fingers with my saliva and thrust one of them into his hole. A few seconds of finger fucking later, I slipped in another one. He moaned and let my cock drop out of his mouth. He looked down in between us and I made eye contact with the neediest pair of eyes I'd ever seen.

                "Can you fuck me now, senpai?" Was all he managed to get out in between moans. With some careful maneuvering, I got out from under him. Nitori positioned himself on all fours, with his legs spread and, after lubing up,  I got in between  them. I placed my tip at his entrance and thrust in hard, just how he likes it, and as I did, Nitori cried out my name. After a quick check to make sure he was alright, I grabbed his hips, pulled out to the tip, and slammed in again. As I rocked my hips into him, Nitori's moans grew more intense. I reached up his back and grabbed him by the hair. He let out a long moan as I pulled him up off his hands. I reached an arm around his middle and one around his chest to hold him upright, exposing his soft neck to which my teeth gently sunk into, leaving small bite marks all over. Nitori cried out my name and he began rocking his hips against mine. The feeling off drilling into him was intense and I felt myself getting close.

                "I'm going to cum." I whispered into Nitori's ear.

                "Me too." He whimpered. I looked down and saw him beating his cock as fast as his hand could go. I threw him back down onto the bed, which he pressed his face into as he grasped at the bed sheets with his free hand. I grabbed his hips, digging my nails in and thrust one last time. Nitori howled as I grunted and released my seed into his ass. My vision blurred as every muscle in my body convulsed. I felt Nitori do the same, and his ass muscles clenched around my ejaculating member as he came into his hand. I pulled out slowly and we both collapsed beside each other onto the bed.

                "That cheered you up." I heard Nitori say before I passed out in the afterglow of my orgasm.


End file.
